


your lover's waiting at home (but you're here with me)

by beautifulpain (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Harry's threatening Louis for an A, Louis falls for things, Louis' got Calvin Klein boxers, M/M, Tease!Harry, more than once, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beautifulpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you. I hate you so much.” Louis says and shakes his head in disbelief, how the hell could he fall for that?</p><p>“Bet you won’t be saying that when you’re coming out of that pretty dick later in the bathroom.” </p><p>-</p><p>Louis' a young teacher and Harry's a senior who's in his class. Harry's going to fail unless he does things to get extra credit, blackmailing the teacher is another option, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lover's waiting at home (but you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and also my first fan fiction ever. This was jsut kind of a startoff, I don't think that many will read this so I'm still unsure of whether I will continue or not. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

”Harry, I need you to stay after class.” Mr. Tomlinson clears  his throat as he glances over at the curly haired boy sitting in the back of the classroom. Harry already knew what this was about, him failing this year too. This time it’s different, though, because it’s his last year and in the matter of a month he’s supposed to apply for college and he definitely doesn’t want to work in the bakery down the road from his home instead of getting the college experience. He knows exactly what to do to get extra credit.   
  
“Absolutely.” Harry smiles a wide and fake smile towards his fairly attractive teacher. Mr. Tomlinson was only two or three years older than him, Harry doesn’t know for sure. But he’s a substitute who did a good job and the principal was amazed by his work so he got a permanent employment. What Harry wonders is how someone who just left high school three years ago can know all this shit.  
  
As class ended only two minutes later, Harry sat still on his chair.   
  
“See you after then, eh?” Niall lift a brow as he walked out of the classroom with his head turned towards Harry.   
  
Harry just nods then sees Mr. Tomlinson close the door behind Niall and walk over to him.  
  
“You probably know what I’m going to talk about.” He sits down on the table in front of him, one foot on the floor and the other one hanging in the air. His jeans aren’t rolled up today, which is weird because his jeans legs are always rolled up.  
  
“Why are your jeans rolled up?” Harry looks up at him and Louis takes his glasses off. He’s even more attractive without glasses if Harry’s deciding.  
  
Louis sighs, “Harry you’re failing this class. I’ve seen what you can do, why aren’t you trying harder?” He shakes his head and pulls a hand through his fringe. He’s really attractive, Harry thinks.   
  
Harry shrugs for an answer, “Because I’m too lazy to.”   
  
“Then why are you even coming to classes, Harry?” Louis looks away from him but quickly looks back straight into his eyes. And that’s when Harry smirks widely, knowing exactly how to charm his teacher.   
  
“I need to come here so I can see your pretty face every day, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis’ flinches and Harry knows that it kind of worked, that Louis isn’t as innocent as he looks like with those glasses on and his suspenders.   
  
“Well, if you want to graduate you need to do some work to get extra credit, alright?” Louis decides to ignore what Harry just told him, it was quite obvious he was trying to make this a quick.   
  
“If it involves sucking a cock,” Harry says with a grin, “I’m delighted, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis definitely gulps this time, Harry’s sure of it. He can see the insecure parts in Louis’ eyes, he really can.   
  
Harry continues grinning as he stands up and looks down at the slightly shorter man in front of him. He doesn’t say anything; he just looks with his flirtiest look.  
  
“Stop, just stop, Harry.” Louis lifts himself up from where he was sitting and walks over to his desk in the front of the classroom. Harry’s not doubting when he follows and puts his hands on the desk and leans forward.   
  
“Stop what, Mr. Tomlinson?” He licks his lips when Louis looks up.   
  
Louis sighs once again and leans back in his chair, “You want to suck my cock to get extra credit?” He raises his brows and crosses his arms on his chest. Harry laughs, because strict isn’t a good look on him.   
  
“Exactly. I know your gay, Lou.” Harry starts, “And my lips are really soft, believe me.” He looks over at the door, it’s closed and nobody could possibly hear their conversation, nor see them since the glass was blurred. They were fine.  
  
“You need to leave, Harry. I’ll hand you some assagnments to do home for that extra credit, yeah?” His voice is slightly higher pitched than usual.  
  
“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t love my lips around your cock.”   
  
Louis bits his lips and smiles slightly at him, “You’re sweet, Harry. But my…” He coughs, “Boyfriend, has got quite a mouth if you’re wondering. I’m perfectly fine.” Harry’s sure he’s lying.  
  
“I bet he is good but I’ll be better, Lou.” Harry leans forward a little more, he’s now only inches from Louis and he’s got very beautiful eyes.   
  
“If I didn’t know better, Harry. But I do.” He grins a little before he looks down in his papers and that’s Harry’s cue to leave. He’s not done yet, though.  
  
"And Harry?" Louis adds and Harry turns around just as he's about to open the door with a nod, "It's a tattoo." He points down to his feet, or _ankles_ and Harry just smirks before leaving.  


* * *

  
  
“’m home!” Louis calls in the small apartment, knowing that Zayn would get out from the bedroom any minute and kiss his forehead like every night when Louis gets home.   
  
“You’re awfully late today, babe.” Zayn grins as he walks towards his boyfriend and places a kiss on his forehead, like always.  
  
“Had to stay late and correct the tests we did yesterday.” Louis sighs and puts his things down on the floor as he slips his Toms off and hugs Zayn lightly. He’s lying, of course. They never have tests in Louis’ classes, but he was still a little bit chocked by how Harry had been acting towards him before and decided to go down to the bar down the road and talk with Liam, the bartender who usually has very good advice. He didn’t this time (“ _Just ignore him_.” “ _It’s illegal to interact sexually with students._ ” Oh _really_? Louis would’ve never thought so, you’re so clever, Liam!)   
  
“Need some distraction?” Zayn smirks. And Louis would always answer yes to that question, he’s got really soft lips but it would be so, so wrong because Harry can’t leave his mind.   
  
“Not in the mood, babe. Tomorrow, yeah?” Louis kisses his lips and then leaves Zayn alone in the hall while he goes directly to their bedroom.   
  
“Whatever.” He hears Zayn mutter and then the TV turns on and Louis knows that Zayn will be in a bad mood for days.   


* * *

  
  
“Harry.” Louis says loud and clear, “I’ve got your assignments, stay after class, please.” He adds as he gestures the rest of the students that todays’ class is over. Harry’s pleased to stay, he really is.   
  
When the classroom is empty except the two of them, Louis comes over with a bunch of papers in his hand and puts them on Harry’s table.   
  
“You know, all we need is your cock and my mouth, nothing more nothing less, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry raises his brows, there’s nothing more needed when giving a blowjob, Louis would know that, wouldn’t he?  
  
“I’m not risking my job to get blown by a teenager.” Louis sighs, “Now this–”  
  
“I don’t care, Lou.” Harry interrupts midsentence and shoves the papers away from his table without taking his eyes off Louis.   
  
“Really, Harry. It’s getting ridiculous.” Louis shakes his head and bends over to pick the papers up again, giving Harry a perfect look at that bum.   
  
“That’s a good piece of ass, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry mentions and Louis quickly stands back up, “I bet you bottom.”   
  
Louis can’t help but crack a smile, he really shouldn’t though, “You’re being very personal about my love life, now let me just tell you what to do. This is about the French revolution and–”  
  
“Come _on_ , Lou. This is really boring, this _class_ is boring but I show up because I appreciate your beauty, now let me suck you off and then I’ll stop showing up. All I need is a grade. An E is bloody fantastic! Although my _sucking_ is worth an A.” Harry winks and stands up close to Louis. The shorter boy looks up.   
  
“You’re making my job very hard for me, Harry.” Louis mumbles.   
  
_Good._   
  
Harry puts his hand on Louis’ chest, and then let it slide down even lower, towards his jeans.   
  
“Harry…” Louis whispers.   
  
He smirks for an answer and then unbuttons Louis’ jeans.   
  
“My boyfriend is waiting for me at home, I really need to go.”   
  
Harry sits down on his knees, and his head is in height with Louis’ crotch, it’s clearly meant to be.   
  
“Bet he doesn’t mind if I’ll take a few minutes of your time.” Harry smirks and pulls Louis’ tight jeans down, “I’ve always thought you were beautiful. Since you started here last year. Always imagined your length in my mouth.”   
  
Louis takes a deep breath. The worst thing about this is that he’s _turned on._   
  
“See? I knew you wanted it.”   
  
“Harry, this is illegal and I might lose my job, you being gorgeous and all isn’t helping.” Louis says quietly and places one of his hands in his curls.   
  
“Gorgeous, you say?” Harry replies and feels on Louis’ boxers, and then he sees Louis shiver.   
  
Louis should be home. With Zayn, his boyfriend of two years. He really shouldn’t be in an empty classroom with the prettiest boy he’s seen in his twenty years alive.  
  
“ _Please_ , just suck me off already.” Louis slips out under his breath, and that’s when Harry’s smirking bigger than ever.   
  
“Maybe next time, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry stands up with a ridiculous smile on his face, “If I get an A in this class, then maybe I’ll finish this.” He says with a completely straight face.   
  
“I hate you. I hate you so much.” Louis says and shakes his head in disbelief, how the hell could he fall for that?  
  
“Bet you won’t be saying that when you’re coming out of that pretty dick later in the bathroom.” Harry grabs his jacket from where it was hanging on his chair and then walks towards the door to get out of there, “See you tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson.”   
  
Harry leaves Louis alone in the empty classroom, his pants hanging by his feet and his dick is harder than ever. _Fuck Harry Styles._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible writer. Only fifteen and still learning.


End file.
